


What If

by FutureofLeeChan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tags Are Hard, Tears, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureofLeeChan/pseuds/FutureofLeeChan
Summary: "What if you fall out of love with me?""What if I don't?""But, what if?"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	What If

"What if you fall out of love with me?"

"What if I don't?"

"But, what if?"

I heaved a deep sigh and smiled at him for the last time before standing up from my seat, leaving him behind.

That was our last conversation before I left the country to pursue my study in the United States. I got scared that time. Long distance relationship won't work out and I'm so scared to invest my feelings to something that has no assurance.

I love him. Trust me. I love Kim Mingyu with all my heart but maybe -- that love is not enough for me to take chances. To give our relationship a chance to workout cause the moment I set my feet in the US, I immediately told him that it was over.. That we are over..

He sure tried to reach for me. Texted me.. Called me.. But I never answered him again. Maybe I'm still scared. Scared that if I ever reply to him or answer his calls, I might end up crying and there's no one like Kim Mingyu who can wrap his arms around me to give me comfort.

But.. what if I give it a try in the first place? What if we're able to make long distance relationship works?

But maybe... I'm just too dumb and scared to do that.

××××

Years had passed and I finally graduated from college. After all the sacrifices, I was able to go back to my hometown with a diploma in hand. It was nostalgic and exciting.. It feels like I'm a foreigner in my own country -- feeling giddy and all.

But amidst of the happiness that I am feeling, I can't helped but to reminisce the memories I had with Kim Mingyu. Seeing the place where we used to go around makes my heart aches. I wonder how is he. Is he feeling the same way too? Maybe he already forgot me and found someone better than me.

I missed him so much but it's my fault that I am missing him -- it's all my fault.

"Kwon Soonyoung?"

That familiar voice called me and made me freeze on the spot. I wasn't prepared for this. I wasn't prepared to meet him yet. I felt my stomach churns the moment I turned around to face him and he's still looks the same -- the warm smile that used to comfort me is still there. The gleam in his eyes are still there. The way he looks at me as if I am the only person in this world makes me want to fall down and just cry.

"Mingoo-ah~" I called him sheepishly, biting my lower lip afterwards and it earned a soft chuckle from the other lad.

"I missed that nickname.. It's been years since someone called me Mingoo-ah and I'm glad that it came from you again." He chuckled once again and it feels like my throat went dry when I heard his next words.

"I waited..."

And that's it.. My whole world crushed and I think no one could ever fix it again. Even him.

"I waited, Kwon Soonyoung. And I want you back. Please come back to me."

Tears then began to escape my eyes as the pang inside my heart continue to grow. It was so foolish of me to leave him back in that day. I should've not done that in the first place. I also want him back. I love him. I still do but I can't. Not anymore.

"Love?" Mingyu's brows furrowed when a man suddenly approached us -- approached me and instantly draped his arm on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Wonwoo asked worriedly while wiping my tears with his other hand. I nod at him as I swallow my sobs before looking at Mingyu with regret still visible in my eyes.

"It's so nice to finally see you again, Mingoo-ah. I want you to meet Wonwoo -- m... my fiancé."

"Oh. I see~" Mingyu's voice cracked and it looks like he is in the verge of crying but still managed to smile warmly at me -- the smile that I have been missing for the past years.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Soonyoung-ah. I'll see you around then. Goodbye." He mutters before turning his back on me -- just like what I did to him few years back and from that day, I did not see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> For some who might be wondering why Soonyoung is in a relationship with Wonwoo if he's still in love with Mingyu — maybe he first thought that he already moved on and assume that Mingyu already forgot him.
> 
> But if u guys, want me to make a side story of SoonWoo's relationship, please feel free to write a comment. Love lots!


End file.
